Every Witch Way Dead
by TheFanGrrrl
Summary: An unknown witch took Caroline's blood. Can the group trust Klaus enough to help them discovery who and get rid of the witch before she creates more vampires? CarolinexKlaus; DamonxElena


Caroline tossed and turned in her sleep, suddenly a face appeared, the face of Tyler.  
"Caroline, please wake up." he pleaded with her, worry in his voice. Just as she reached for him, she awoke from her slumber. Already she could feel the presence of someone else in her room. In one swift movement she opened her eyes and sat up, staring directly at the shadowed figure in the corner of her room. She leapt off her bed and flew at the figure, gripping their throat in her one hand, she squeezed hard. The figure laughed and moved their head out of the shadows.  
"Hello dear Caroline." Klaus said with a grin on his face. She gasped and released.  
"Klaus! What are you doing in my room? Are you watching me sleep!?" she said, stopping herself from rambling on like she had a habit of doing. She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to answer. Klaus just shook his head and chuckled.  
"If you really must know, I was protecting you." he said. She sat down on her bed, her arms folded across her chest. "Protecting me!? Protecting me from what?" she asked with a tone of annoyance.  
Klaus moved over to her bedside. "From a witch. She put a spell on you, in your own home. You need to be more careful. She took some of your blood." he said, and pointed to the freshly stained spot on her linen sheets. Caroline looked down at her now ruined sheets and frowned.  
"Great, now my mother is going to think that I'm playing with my food." she said and sighed while Klaus burst out laughing. Caroline's phone rang, revealing that Elena was calling her. "I'm going to go, I'll stop by tonight." Klaus said and smiled then vanished as if he were never there.  
"Elena, have Bonnie and the others meet up at Stefan and Damon's place. We have a problem." she said then hung up and got ready for the long day she knew was to come.

Caroline was greeted at the door by Matt. They smiled to one another as she entered the house then went into the room where the others were gathered. Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, and Alaric all stood there awaiting the news. Damon came up and stood beside her.  
"Alright blondie, what's this big news we're all here for?" he asked her.  
"Klaus was in my room this morning." she said in a serious tone of voice. The others all gasped, their eyes wide in fear of course none of them would ever admit that they all shared a fear of the hybrid original.  
"Caroline, what was Klaus in your room for?" Stefan asked her in his overly protective tone.  
"He said that he was protecting me..." her voice trailed off and before anyone else could ask from what she continued. "...from a witch." she shot Bonnie a look of worry.  
At that moment everyone looked at Bonnie in unison. "What did the witch do, Care?" Bonnie asked her.  
Caroline looked down for a moment, trying to figure out herself what anyone would want with her blood, other than to make more vampires.  
"She took some of my blood."  
Everyone fell silent for a moment, shock shown on their faces. Before anyone could diverse some kind of crazy plan to protect her, she added "Klaus said he'd be back at my house later tonight, he's going to be watching me."  
They all just stared at her.  
"Klaus-y to the rescue of his damsel in distress." Damon chirped, laughing.  
"We should probably keep watch on her too. Maybe even get Klaus to help us." Stefan said, knowing that the others wouldn't be too keen on getting the hybrid to come to an agreement for Caroline.  
"I'll stop by your house later to see if maybe I can pick up on some left over energy or anything along those lines that'll help us find out who this witch is and why she's putting spells on you to get to your blood. But we need to get to school." Bonnie said and excused herself.  
"What can I do to help?" Matt spoke up, not wanting to feel left out. Caroline and Elena both turned to him, looks of worry displayed across their faces.  
"Matt, you can... help Alaric make weapons and do research." Elena answered for Caroline. A frown formed upon Matt's face. "You don't think I can handle this stuff?" he asked, the knowledge of being useless in the group hit him with a force like being punched in the gut.  
"No, we just don't want anything happening to you is all." they all answered together. This made Matt frown even more. "What about Bonnie and Alaric? They're human too." he said.  
"Yes, but... Bonnie's a witch and Alaric has a ring." Stefan responded, gripping Matt's shoulder. "Look man, we all care about you and would hate to see something happen to you. You don't need this kind of stuff in your life, look what happened with Vicki."  
The mention of his sister's name stirred up the sadness that he would forever carry around. "My sister is the reason I'm involved in this! Vicki didn't deserve to be turned or die. You can't keep pushing others away just to protect them. Look at what happened with Jeremy and Tyler. Jeremy is dead, and Tyler, well none of us know where he is..." he said, then stormed off in a huff. Anger and violence threatened to boil over inside of him and he didn't want to explode like that in front of Caroline. After all, he still loved her and wanted to make things work but she was too hung up over Tyler. The thought of Tyler just made him angrier. Tyler was once his best friend, but he always liked to impose on Matt's life. He messed around with his sister, made out with his mother, and even stole Caroline from him. At that moment Damon stood in front of him.  
"You have a funny way of showing Caroline that you care." he said.  
"What do you even care? You're in love with your brother's ex-girlfriend. History really does repeat itself." Matt spat the words at him. In a blink of an eye, Damon had Matt pinned against a brick wall. "Elena is not Katherine." he said, baring his fangs to let Matt know that he wasn't playing around. He released him, took a step back and sighed. "Caroline obviously still cares about you Matt." he said and then walked away. Matt scoffed and sighed then got into his truck and drove to school.


End file.
